The present invention concerns a device for the removal of dust from gas which is standing under pressure, has been generated in a pressure-charged fluidized bed furnace, and is conducted to a gas turbine. The device has cylcones which are arranged in several stages one behind the other, and are connected in parallel stage by stage.
In a known device of this kind (EP-OS No. 41 648, DE-OS No. 30 33 424), the dust removal device consisting of cyclones is arranged within the pressure container surrounding the fluidized bed furnace. The combustion air is introduced into the pressure container through a duct pipe surrounding the gas removal pipe and from there through an air distributor box into the fluidized bed furnace. In order to be able to undertake repairs or monitoring operations at the cyclones in this device, one must wait until the parts arranged within the pressure container have cooled down. This cooling-down can claim an appreciable time, particularly due to the great mass of the fluidized stock comprising the fluidized bed furnace.